Sayid Jarrah
Personality Though often stoic and collected, Sayid often lets his emotions get the best of him. Although resourceful and technically skilled, he takes too much into his own hands and is frequently overwhelmed by his tasks and duties. Though he puts on the air of being in control, he never wants anyone to suffer as a result of his decisions thus he will often distance himself from others. The only person who should suffer, he believes, is himself for all of the "wrongs" he has done in his life. Despite this, Sayid does have a sense of humor that is very cool and sarcastic. He enjoys female company, although he is wary because he often finds himself overly enamored with them. He may not regard many people as "close" or even "friends", he will defend those who he feels need the help without question. History Born in Tikrit, Iraq, Sayid is the youngest son of an Iraqi "war hero". He attended the University of Cairo before returning to Iraq and joining the Republican Guard as a Communications Officer. When his base was captured by American soldiers, Sayid was persuaded to get information out of his commanding officer by torturing him. Once released, the Republican Guard decided to utilize Jarrah's new skills, employing him to interrogate military prisoners and suspected connections to insurgent groups. It was then he was reconnected with a childhood friend named Nadia, convicted of harboring and assisting with a group of one such group. In a crisis of faith between country and love, Sayid helped Nadia escape, remaining behind. Leaving behind a photo of herself, Nadia vowed that she would be with Sayid once again. After fleeing Iraq, Sayid spent the next seven years searching for Nadia, moving constantly and following little trails he picked up here and there. His run from country and authority was ended in 2004 when he was caught by CIA agents. They agents offered Sayid amnesty in return for assistance for infiltrating his former roommate at Cairo University's suspected terrorist cell in Syndey, Australia. The more tempting offer, however, was the CIA's promise to help him track down Nadia, who was living in Los Angeles, California. Sayid Jarrah boarded Oceanic 815, traveling from Sydney, Aus to Los Angeles, CA with the hopes of being reuinited with his lost love. It was not meant to be. On the Island After Oceanic 815 crashed on a deserted island in the Pacific Ocean, Sayid was adamant about fixing the plane's transceiver and using the radio tower on the island to send a distress signal to the nearest mainland. When this proved to be impossible, his persistence was immediately placed in keeping everyone calm and not letting them know the transceiver had failed them. The Survivors were subjected to 108 days on the island before six survivors, the Oceanic Six, were rescued. Although these six were returned to the mainland and sworn to secrecy about other surviving members of Oceanic 815 still on the island, all found their way back to the island after three years. Although in these three years Sayid had reconnected with Nadia and married her, she was killed in a hit-and-run while he was giving directors to a stranger. When Ajira Flight 316 , carrying all of the Oceanic Six survivors, crashed on the same island, the stranded passengers soon found themselves subjected to a time warp set into motion by the island. When Sayid emerged in 1977 being mistaken for a Hostile, he was shot in the stomach. The only hope the survivors had to return to their own time was the haphazard theory that detonating a buried hydrogen bomb. Thus Sayid arrived in Xanadu with some company, still bleeding to death. Xanadu Sayid is currently bleeding to death. Ow. Legal Disclaimer I am not affiiliated with Naveen Andrews, ABC, or LOST in any way, shape or form. I claim no ownership of Sayid, nor the canon his character stems from. His journal and this Wiki article are for my entertainment purposes only and I reap no profit, so no suing please! Category:Characters Category:Living